


Reassurance

by intuitivemew



Series: Stories of Us [1]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intuitivemew/pseuds/intuitivemew
Summary: PSA: I'm starting to learn Thai and I'm still a little new to their terms for people older/younger so please bear with me, I would appreciate it so very much :)This is probably going to be the start of little MewGulf fics, something quick and easy to write. Maybe down the line I'll be able to be fully invested in a multiple chapter fic but for right now please enjoy these short fics lol
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Series: Stories of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634218
Kudos: 102





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I'm starting to learn Thai and I'm still a little new to their terms for people older/younger so please bear with me, I would appreciate it so very much :)
> 
> This is probably going to be the start of little MewGulf fics, something quick and easy to write. Maybe down the line I'll be able to be fully invested in a multiple chapter fic but for right now please enjoy these short fics lol

It was often lonely driving home from university by himself. Mew often listened to Ed Sheeran, which just played softly in the background. Mew was excited to get home this evening. He knew that his boyfriend, Gulf, would be waiting for him. He finished his internship earlier than usual today so he decided to sleep over, which earned no complaint from Mew. Mew hasn’t gotten a call from Gulf complaining that Chopper was trying to bite him or anything which was relieving. He only had 10 minutes until he was able to hug his boyfriend, who he hasn’t seen or hugged since yesterday. Mew thought about Gulf’s light scent. The way his boyfriend smelled like a mixture of baby powder and cologne. Suddenly his phone rang, which broke him out of his thoughts. He recognized the ringtone and a ridiculously big smile spread across his face. 

“P’ Mew…” Gulf whined into the phone. Mew just chuckled in response. 

“Yes nong?” Mew chuckled into the phone. 

“How long are you going to be before you get here?” Gulf spoke softly. 

“Only 8 minutes now. Do you want me to speed to get there faster?” Mew said as he raised an eyebrow awaiting his boyfriend’s response. 

“Don’t you dare. I’ll see you when you get here.” Gulf said before hanging up abruptly. Mew smiled in response. 

He had a feeling Gulf was planning something, but he waved that off because Gulf would’ve spilled the beans to him on accident.   
He finally pulled into his apartment complex and reversed into his assigned parking spot. Before he got out, he groaned and sat there for a minute with his eyes closed. To decompress a little. As soon as Mew’s eyes fluttered open, he grabbed his jacket, bag, and car keys out of the ignition in one quick motion. He quickly trudged up the stairs and slowly lugged himself towards the door of his apartment. He shook his keys a little bit before he heard the doorknob jiggle. The door slowly swung open, which revealed a smiling Gulf. Mew suddenly perked up and smiled back at him. 

“Booo, you’re finally home.” Gulf as he pulled Mew into a hug as soon as he closed the door behind him. Mew just closed his eyes, letting Gulf’s energy give him energy. 

“I’ve missed you.” Mew said into Gulf’s neck. Gulf chuckled before pulling away. Gulf gave Mew a quick peck on the lips before rubbing his nape. 

“I’ve missed you too. Now go shower, and meet me in the front room. Your night clothes are laid out as well.” Gulf said as he patted Mew’s butt, pushing him towards the back room. Mew just simply smiled before nodding and following his boyfriends instructions. 

While Mew showered, Gulf prepared a quick chicken dish. It was just some stewed chicken over rice. It was one of Mew’s favorite dishes that Gulf cooked for him. Gulf fixed a bowl for Mew and fixed a bowl for himself. He was in the middle of pouring two glasses of water when he heard the bedroom door open and shut. Out walked Mew, rubbing a towel against his wet hair in his black tank top and light blue shorts. Mew beelined to the kitchen to where Gulf was before Gulf stopped him. 

“No P’. Go to the table, I’ll bring your food to you.” Gulf said sternly but sweetly at the same time. Mew nodded before pivoting and going towards the small table that was surprisingly fit for two. 

“Look at my bii, treating me so well tonight.” Mew said with a smug look on his face. 

“I always treat you well, don’t start.” Gulf said as a quick smile flashed across his face before sitting across from his squeaky clean boyfriend.

“You made your stewed chicken dish?” Mew said as he picked up a spoon and mixed the rice around. 

“Yes I did. I know you had a long day so I decided to at least make you some dinner since you let me spend the night.” Gulf said as he mixed his food. 

“You know I would let you spend the night any time you want. That’s not even a question.” Mew said as he looked at Gulf intently. Gulf blushed a bit before looking up at Mew. 

“Enough. Eat up so we can go to sleep.” Gulf said in return. Mew breathed out of his nose and continued eating. They ate in silence until Mew broke it. 

“You do know I love you right?” He said softly. He looked up and Gulf’s eyes met his with the same type of softness. 

“I do P’. You know I love you too right?” Gulf said as he gently placed the spoon down to caress the side of Mew’s face. As soon as Mew felt his boyfriend’s hand touch his face, he closed his eyes and cherished the simple but important touch. He nodded to answer Gulf’s question before opening his eyes and lifting his head to let Gulf move his hand. 

“Let me do the dishes and we can sleep okay?” Gulf said as he stood up to collect the dishes. 

“I’ll help.” Mew said simply before grabbing his own dishes and walked into the kitchen. Gulf wanted to argue but he just smiled and shook his head before following his boyfriend into the kitchen. 

They washed the dishes to Mew’s soft humming and Chopper lapping up his water. Gulf just stood there and smiled softly at his reality. He was so content with just being with Mew. They could be doing the most boring house chore ever, and he would still love it because he was with the one person he loved. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mew said, which broke Gulf out of his thoughts. 

“Oh nothing. Just that I could get used to this. Like us doing house chores together. It makes me happy knowing this is my reality. Knowing that I have you.” Gulf said gently as he put down the drying towel after drying the last spoon. 

“Ohh, you’re making me shy. You usually don’t say things like this.” Mew said shyly as he looked down at his hands and then back up to Gulf’s big eyes. 

“I know and trust me, it's weird saying my thoughts. I just love this, I love us, and I love how we are.” Gulf said sweetly while rubbing circles on the back of Mew’s hand. Mew smiled brightly but didn’t say anything. Gulf furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriends sudden quietness. Before Gulf could say anything, he felt Mew’s lips pressed against his forehead. He smirked before opening his mouth. 

“You know, I almost got upset.” Gulf said simply earning a chuckle from Mew. It was a familiar chuckle that he heard all the time. A chuckle that meant ‘I know nong, I know.” 

“Let’s sleep?” Mew asked and Gulf just nodded in response.   
Just like their usual routine when Gulf stays over, Gulf heads to the bedroom first while Mew sets the home alarm and pets Chopper before joining Gulf. Mew locked the door and set the alarm. He squatted down to Chopper and petted him sweetly before he started cooing to him. 

“Aw my sweet Chopper. I see you’ve gotten used to Gulf. Thank you for being a good boy. Goodnight.” Mew said before giving Chopper another quick pet.   
Mew finally made it back to the bedroom and the sight of his bed almost made him collapse. He took off the black tank top and threw it on the chair that sat in the corner near the closet. As soon as he saw it land perfectly on the seat, he fell onto his bed. His face was buried in his pillow and he almost drifted to sleep before he felt Gulf’s warm hand creep onto his back and started rubbing circles in the middle of it. 

“P’...” Gulf whined softly. 

“Hmm?” A drained Mew said as loud as he could since his voice was muffled. 

“You aren’t going to hold me tonight?” Gulf said sadly which caused Mew to whip his head up quickly. Mew didn’t say anything. He just flipped on his side and wrapped his left arm around Gulf’s waist while his right arm played in his hair. Gulf sighed in relief and closed his eyes in satisfaction. 

“Goodnight Boo, I love you.” Gulf said as his voice started to trail off. 

“Goodnight Bii. I love you.” Mew said softly into Gulf’s neck before dozing off into a deep sleep.


End file.
